


Stuck Inside

by wematch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blankets, Cats, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: On a winter morning, practice is canceled due to the weather.





	Stuck Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @aftgexchange and it’s a gift for @twinyxrds on tumblr. I do hope you like it!  
> Happy holidays everyone :)

Neil slowly gets out of bed, stretches his muscles, and walks out of the bedroom. He opens the curtains to check the weather and blinks twice to try to register what he’s seeing outside. It’s snowing so much that he can hardly see the building on the other side of the street.

For a minute Neil just stands there, staring at the window while running a hand through his disheveled hair. On a normal day he would be putting on his sneakers and heading out for his run but he knows that he can’t go out on a day like this so after a few moments of staring at the window, he decides that if he can’t go out because of the weather, he might as well turn around and go back to bed.

Neil lets out a sigh as soon as the warmth of the bed envelops him, and he moves to the middle of the bed to chase that warmth.

“What happened?” Andrew asks, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Hm?” Neil makes a questioning sound and turns to the side to face Andrew.

“Why are you back in bed?”

“It’s snowing,” Neil explains and now that he knows Andrew is awake he tangles their legs together.

Andrew doesn’t say anything else, just puts an arm around Neil to bring him closer and it doesn’t take them long to doze off again.

When Andrew’s alarm goes off a little later, Andrew’s quick to grab the phone to shut it off. “Practice was canceled,” he states after a moment and puts his phone back on the nightstand before quickly getting back under the duvet.

Neil reaches out in search for his own phone; he ignores the social media notifications he has from the other Foxes and goes to check the message he has from his coach, declaring, just like Andrew said, that practice for the day was canceled due to the weather. Neil locks the screen to turn off the blinding light of the phone and lets a small smile form. A few years ago he would have minded that practice was canceled but now he enjoys the extra rare days that he gets to spend with Andrew in their home.

Neil moves slightly and rests his head against Andrew’s shoulder. “Want to play that game today?”

“Later, yes,” Andrew turns his head to the side and lightly nudges Neil with his chin. “Now shut up and roll over.”

Neil rolls his eyes and turns, he feels Andrew move on the bed and then Andrew is pressed to his back, putting an arm around his waist. Neil closes his eyes and waits for Andrew to adjust himself, then he puts his hand over Andrew’s arm that is resting on his stomach. Moments later Andrew lazily kisses his neck and Neil begins to smile again. It’s not every day that they’re like this, they still have those bad days when they need a little distance, but through the years they learned to be more comfortable around each other and learned to trust, and they’ve come so far together; moments like these prove it.

“Shut up,” Andrew speaks through Neil’s hair.

“I didn’t say anything,” Neil protests, still smiling.

“I can hear you thinking.”

“You’re the one speaking. I thought you wanted silence,” Neil retorts and Andrew pokes his side as a warning. Then they stay quiet once again enjoying the warmth and quietness.

It’s not too long after that Neil feels something jump into the bed, and then he feels little paws moving over his leg. He opens one eye and watches Sir Fat Cat McCatterson moving closer to them. Neil moves an arm away from the duvet and scratches Sir behind the ears. When Neil stops, Sir looks up at him expectantly so Neil rolls his eyes.

“I know, I know, breakfast is late today,” Neil tells him.

He can feel Andrew shift behind him, then Andrew proceeds to tap on the bed closer to them. Sir quickly takes the hint and lays down next to them.

Eventually, Neil gets up, and Sir is quick to follow him out of the bedroom and by the time he reaches the kitchen there are two cats surrounding his legs. Once Neil places the cat food on the floor Andrew appears at the door rubbing his eyes. Together they make breakfast, Andrew making the pancakes while Neil starts the coffee and chops some fruit for himself.

Once breakfast is ready they grab the plates and mugs and move to sit on the couch. Andrew grabs a blanket and throws it on their laps before starting to eat and once he’s done eating, he places his dishes on the side table and turns the Playstation on. When Neil finishes eating too he sinks down on the couch, places his feet on Andrew’s lap and watches Andrew play for a while.

Later, Neil startles when a cat jumps on his lap out of nowhere but he remains quiet and lets Sir settle down. Then all of a sudden King Fluffkins passes the living room running like crazy, for no apparent reason, only to stop near the entrance door and start to lick his paw.

Neil watches him for a moment and suddenly remembers what Renee had offered them a few weeks ago. He reaches with his hand for the side table, which grants him a meow of complaint from Sir because of the movement, and grabs the small laser. He points it to the floor near King and immediately the cat focus on the laser and chases it around. Sir watches it for a moment and then jumps to the floor to chase it as well.

The music of the game comes to a stop and Neil glances curiously at Andrew, who has paused the game to watch the cats. Neil stops the laser and when the light suddenly disappears, the cats stop confused and start to look around.

Andrew looks up at him and Neil passes him the laser. “Your turn,” he tells him and he notices the hint of a smile on Andrew’s expression when he grabs it. Neil watches, amused, as Andrew exhausts the cats by making them try to climb the wall and furniture to chase the light. However, it doesn’t take long for the cats to get tired, and one after the other they give up the chase and lazily lay down on the floor exhausted. Andrew throws the laser into Neil’s lap and resumes his game and Neil settles back on the couch once again to watch him play the rest of the day.

***

At the end of the day, they’re both still on the couch when Andrew gets up, grabs a blanket and throws it over himself before opening the balcony door and quickly closing it after stepping outside.

Neil notices the light snow still falling outside and Andrew’s breathing becoming little puffs of smoke in the air. He stares as Andrew lights up a cigarette, takes a drag and lets the smoke into the air. Then Andrew looks sideways at Neil and gestures with his hand for him to come outside.

Neil grabs a jacket before joining him and as soon as he steps outside he feels like his face is about to freeze. “It’s freezing cold,” he states and shoves his hands in his pockets. Then he moves closer to Andrew’s side until their shoulders are touching.

“It’s just cold,” Andrew replies, but Neil knows how much the cold bothers Andrew; that’s why he keeps buying him blankets as a Christmas gift even though they already have a pile of them throughout the house.

“Coach will kill you if you get sick.”

Andrew makes a dismissive gesture with his free hand. “I have a blanket,” he points out.

Andrew takes two more drags before Neil sees him getting hit with a massive shiver. Then before he has time to say anything else, Andrew smashes the rest of the cigarette on the ashtray. ”Let’s just get inside,” he says slightly annoyed as he pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

Neil gladly follows him inside and sits next to him on the couch. He knows they spent the day doing nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company, but as he looks at Andrew next to him, small snowflakes still on his hair, he thinks that it’s simple days like these, with Andrew by his side, that he truly looks forward to.


End file.
